Matoran
Matoran were the chosen species of the Matoran Universe's protector, the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Although not one of the stronger races, Matoran were the most common species in the Matoran Universe. Matoran Nui Like Toa and many other creatures, Matoran had the ability to combine into a single being, with a six-member combination called a Matoran Nui. This had been known to happen twice: *Nuhrii, Vhisola, Orkahm, Ahkmou, Tehutti, and Ehrye formed a Matoran Nui to fight off the Morbuzakh, allowing the Toa Metru to reach its King Root. *Jaller, Macku, Kongu, Hewkii, Onepu, and Matoro also made a Matoran Nui once on Mata Nui to fight a Nui-Jaga scorpion. History and Purpose The Matoran were the first beings created by the Great Beings for the Matoran Universe. The first to be created served as prototypes for the others - the Av-Matoran. Because they were the first ones, they had abilities to channel their innate light powers and transform into Bohrok. Eventually, the other types of Matoran were created. The Matoran were brought into existence even before Mata Nui, and were helping in his construction, though they didn't know what exactly they were building. Some Matoran, that showed particular promise, were allowed to go to the Artakha refuge and work in the light. After the Universe was built and Mata Nui awakened, the Matoran spread across the universe. They made their homes in many different enviroments and had many different styles of living. Some Matoran came to rely completely on the technology and inventions for work and protection, others grew completely independent, with no help from Toa, Turaga,or other beings. The Matoran's purpose after the universe was built was to do their work, to keep the universe in balance. The known jobs that Matoran performed are listed below: Homelands and Colonies *Metru Nui (formerly) *Northern Continent *Southern Continent *Xia *Stelt *Nynrah *Southern Islands *Artakha *Karzahni (formerly) *Karda Nui (formerly) *Mata Nui (formerly) *Spherus Magna (currently) Culture Matoran usually lived in groups by elements (Ga-Matoran lived in Ga-Metru...), although in some cases, they chose to live in groups regardless of element (the Matoran on Voya Nui), or they lived in towns alongside other species, like on Stelt. In most cases, the Matoran settlements were led by Turaga, but when no Turaga were around, the Matoran either chose an alternative (like the Matoran of Mahri Nui formed the Mahri Nui Council and the elected Leader of the Mahri Nui Council), or remained leaderless. Beliefs The Matoran usually served the Great Spirit Mata Nui and the Great Beings. The Turaga often told them the Legend of Mata Nui, how he was sent from "Paradise", to give the Matoran a purpose. The Matoran had a work based culture and upheld many virtues, primarily Unity, Duty and Destiny. Sportings The Matoran often engaged in sporting activities. For example, a major sport in Metru Nui before the Great Cataclysm was Akilini. When the Matoran of Metru Nui migrated to Mata Nui, they invented a new game, called Kolhii. While on Mata Nui, the Turaga organized a Kolhii Tournament between the six Koros on the island. Of course, these two games weren't the only games the Matoran knew. Language The Matoran spoke the language created for them by the Great Beings. This language was actually spoken by the whole Matoran Universe. Le-Matoran of Metru Nui, however, have created a slang called chutespeak (or treespeak), which combined two words into one. Chutespeak has also spread to other Matoran. Types Matoran were classified by whichever Element they were affiliated with. Each type had a job, based on their atribute, to help keep the universe in balance. Although several were identified, there are more in existence. Ta-Matoran Ta-Matoran, the Matoran of Fire, had a natural resistance to extreme heat and tended to be diligent and responsible. All Ta-Matoran were red and their primary color was red, though they were often orange, yellow and black as well. They were always male. Ga-Matoran Ga-Matoran, the Matoran of Water, had a greater lung capacity than other Matoran, and were more agile underwater than other types of Matoran. They were generally peaceful and friendly and were always female. Their armor was always in shades of blue. Le-Matoran Le-Matoran, the Matoran of Air, had heightened agility and reflexes. They loved thrills, leading them to take crazy risks; they also enjoyed a good practical joke. They were always male and their primary colors were shades of green with some having turquoise as a secondary color. Po-Matoran Po-Matoran, the Matoran of Stone, had great physical strength. They were down-to-earth and practical, not putting too much stock in what they couldn't see and touch. They were always male and their primary colors were generally brown and tan and sometimes black and dull orange, although some were yellow. Onu-Matoran Onu-Matoran, the Matoran of Earth, had increased strength and night vision, but could easily be blinded by bright lights. They had a great respect for the past. They were primarily black, but also grey, purple, and tan, sometimes with an orange mask. They were always male, and usually had green eyes. Ko-Matoran Ko-Matoran, Matoran of Ice, had a natural resistance to extreme cold. They were quiet to the point of being antisocial, and spent a lot of time being pondering the future. All Ko-Matoran were white, sometimes also shades of grey or light blue. They were always male. Av-Matoran Av-Matoran, the Matoran of Light, were the first type of Matoran to be created. They had the ability to change their armor color and could shoot small light bolts from special energy swords. They could be either male or female. Their natural color scheme was white and gold. Kra-Matoran Shadow Matoran, the Matoran of Shadow, were Matoran of other types, who had their light drained, either by a Shadow Leech or a Kanohi Avsa. Shadow was not a natural Matoran element. They were evil, and had the ability to launch shadow bolts. Their colors were black and a murky shade of their previous colors. They could be male or female, since any Matoran could become a Shadow Matoran. Fe-Matoran Fe-Matoran, the Matoran of Iron, had enhanced endurance, and metal working skills. They were always male. They had metallic colors with burnt orange. Many of them were called the Nynrah Ghosts. De-Matoran De-Matoran, the Matoran of Sonics, were extremely sensitive to sound. All De-Matoran were male. Their primary color was gray. Ce-Matoran Ce-Matoran, the Matoran of Psionics, were resistant to all mental attacks. All Ce-Matoran were female. Their primary colors were blue and gold. Ba-Matoran Ba-Matoran, the Matoran of Gravity, were resistance to high gravity pressure. All Ba-Matoran were male. They were purple and black in color. Su-Matoran Su-Matoran, the Matoran of Plasma, were resistance to heat and sunlight. All Su-Matoran were male. They were orange and white in color. Vo-Matoran Vo-Matoran, the Matoran of Lightning, were resistant to eletrical shocks. All Vo-Matoran were female. They were blue and white in color. Fa-Matoran Fa-Matoran, the Matoran of Magnetism, had a better sense of direction. All Fa-Matoran were male. They were gunmetal gray and black in color. Bo-Matoran Bo-Matoran, the Matoran of Plantlife, were had a better understanding of plant attributes such as poisons. All Bo-Matoran were male. They were green and blue in color. Biology Matoran were part organic, part bio-mechanical beings and had organs beneath their armor, such as lungs, a circulatory system and a brain. However, the extent of their other organics is unknown. Matoran could be created by Mata Nui or whoever was in control of the Matoran Universe. Matoran wore powerless Kanohi that kept them "functioning"; a Matoran who lost his or her mask would quickly go into a coma-like state until a mask was replaced. They didn't have the mental strength to activate the powers that Great Kanohi and Noble Kanohi held, but if they wore such masks, they could sense that power was present. Matoran had a little bit of power of an element; just enough to influence their physical abilities. The Matoran also had to "recharge" their energy occasionally, in one of two ways; they either went to a power station and recharged once a year, or they "ate" by energy from objects like fruit, berries and fish. Gender differences existed between the Matoran, but were mostly redundant, as they could not reproduce. In fact, for this reason Greg Farshtey has stated that romance in the human sense did not exist among the Matoran. However, it was possible for two Matoran to develop a unique bond of emotional affection for each other (such as Hewkii and Macku) that transcended the typical feeling of comradeship between fellow Matoran. These special bonds served no purpose in reproduction, even though they were often between Matoran of the opposite gender. However, there are ways for new Matoran to come into being, at least on Metru Nui, as stated in the BIONICLE World guide. Certain destined Matoran had special power hidden within them and when it was unleashed, the Matoran transformed into a Toa, with increased physical strength and Elemental Power. This power could be triggered in different ways, for example giving the Matoran Toa Power, or the energy of the Red Star, but if they are not destined they cannot become Toa. The average lifespan of a Matoran is unknown; there have been Matoran, Turaga and Toa who have long since passed the 100,000 year marker . However, Greg Farshtey has confirmed that Matoran and other beings that live within the Mata Nui Robot can die of old age. This is further confirmed by Mutran stating that, after transforming into pure energy, Makuta were no longer susceptible to aging and Helryx, the first and therefore oldest Toa, being described as being frail-looking for a Toa. Trivia *The Matoran were originally called "Tohunga". They were called Tohunga throughout the Mata Nui Online Game and the GameBoy Advance game, Bionicle: Tales of the Tohunga. Following the Maori lawsuit on LEGO in 2001, this had to be changed. In the re-release of Mata Nui Online Game, the name was changed to Matoran, and the GameBoy Advance game's title was changed to Bionicle: Quest for the Toa. **In Comic 1: Coming of the Toa, when Matoro meets Kopaka for the first time, he informs the Toa that he is a 'Tohunga'. This is non-canonical, however, and a mistake on the part of the comic's writers. *The Toa and Turaga are part of the Matoran species. *Matoran of a village are sometimes referred to as Koronans, as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game. fi:Matoran * Category:Matoran Universe Category:Species Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:2011